leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:C4bal/Support: Lydia, the earthen Ambassador FANMADE
This blog will feature a new supportchampion i made. please note that she has no escape mechanisms and rather weak basestats, while having to be played in a dangerous place to be fully effective (like Q having a pretty small cone), so she can be easily targetted. while she is good at poking, once an enemy is "in her face", she will have problems escaping, especially if no CDs are left. (basically like soraka) the idea behind the passive is that if she gets focused first, she punishes the enemy team abit with the dmg-dealing part, as you get full 5 seconds out of it. if its at the end of a fight tho, she will have barely enough mana left to deal any damage, balancing it out. the champions name is lydia, the Earthmother her physical appearance is a woman in loincloth, like the old shamans looks like. similar to the clothing of http://wfiles.brothersoft.com/m/m_s/mmh6-loading-stronghold_89449-480x360.jpg she has one chain wrapped around her arm, with one end in her hand, the other one hanging down after being wrapped several times around her arm. Reap what you sow lydia has increased health regeneration (4+2x lvl) she gains 4/6/8/10 % of her max mana on assist (not on kills!) (on lvl1,6,11,16) when she dies, she drains 20% of her maxmana per second to deal 10+3x lvl (+0.1AP) magic damage to enemy champions. AoE Diameter: 850 Anger of the Earth*RANGE: 700 *COOLDOWN: 12 *COST: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 mana ACTIVE: Lydia stomps her foot in anger, dealing increasingly more damage the farther the enemy is, in a cone in front of her in 3 waves.The effect are spikes that radiate in a cone from her foot, increasing in height. She will also stun her enemy, with increasing duration the farther the enemy is. *MAGIC DAMAGE: 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 (+ 60% AP) *Stun DURATION: 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds for the farthest point. - 25% / -50% for middlerange/close range. Protection of the Earth Mother*RANGE: 750 *COOLDOWN: 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 *COST: 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 / 160 mana ACTIVE : Lydia shields an ally, preventing him from taking harm for four seconds, while speeding up his attackspeed. The attackspeedbuff breaks if the shield is destroyed. *BONUS Attack speed: 7 / 14 / 21 / 28 / 35 % *shield strenght: 80 / 145/ 210/ 275/ 350 (+ 70%AP) Chained to the ground.*RANGE: 950 *COOLDOWN: 14 *COST: 120 / 140 / 160 / 180 / 200 mana ACTIVE: Lydia throws a magic chain as a skillshot (movement speed like leblancs chain) towards an enemy champion, revealing him and slowing him by 20/30/40/50/60% if she hits, she can activate this ability another time for free within 2 seconds, from the enemy she previously hit (!!) and if it hits another enemy champion, he will get slowed as well, and the slow on the first target is refreshed. the second chain travels only with half speed. this creates a tether between both enemies (leash range 1100), if they get farther than 1100 from each other, the slowing effect will break immediately. *Slow duration: 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 MAGIC DAMAGE: 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+ 60% AP) Revenge of Father Sky*RANGE: 900 *COOLDOWN: 90 / 70 / 50 *COST: 150 mana PASSIVE: everytime you gain an assist, the CD on the ultimate is reduced by 6 seconds. ACTIVE: on use, breaks any fear, silence, stun,snare or polymorph effects and prevents lydia to lose the ability to cast for 5 seconds, while empowering her abilities. If she dies while her ultimate is active she will be able to cast from an untargetable state (like karthus) for the rest of the duration. note: she can still be knocked up or suppressed. if she gets stunned, she cant move or autoattack, but is still able to cast. empowered abilities: passive: gain double mana back when you gain an assist while being dead. Q: deals damage as if the enemy was on the farthest point, no matter how close he is, and knocks him up instead of stunning him. W: The shield has 0.9AP raito if cast during ultimate.The attackspeedbuff remains on the target even if the shield is broken, and every enemy attacking the shielded target takes 20/40/60 (+0.2AP) magic damage per hit. E: Grants a third free cast. the first target hit gets chained to the ground for 0.5/1/1.5 seconds, the rest of the duration the normal slow is applicated. If the second chain does not hit an enemy champion, the third chain will shoot from the first target again. If the second chain hits, the third chain cannot affect the first target, flying "through" it, dealing no damage and applying no slow. Category:Custom champions